Let's Have Fun!
by Mee Ae Hwang
Summary: Jamais il n'aurait pensé se retrouver à faire ça... mais avec Matsumoto, il devrait s'attendre à tout... HitsuMatsu
1. Le début

**Auteur :** Kana Kogarashi

**Type :** Romance

**Disclaimer :** Aucun lieu ou personnage énuméré ici n'est ma propriété ©tous droits réservés à Kubo Tite. D'ailleurs pour moi c'est un Dieu XD

**Pairing :** Matsumoto Rangiku x Hitsugaya Toushiro

**Commentaires :** Hem… voilà. C'était pour contrer tous les fans du Hinamori x Hitsugaya. Néanmoins je respecte ce couple, je le trouve mignon, j'ai été fan deux secondes mais… depuis que je suis devenue fan d'Hitsugaya, je la déteste cordialement –je crois que c'est dû au moment où elle se retourne contre lui à cause d'une bête lettre, elle trahit son ami d'enfance pour un homme qu'elle considère comme son Dieu, elle a p'tête été manipulée mais bon XD – et je préfère largement le Matsumoto x Hitsugaya, mais j'aimerais bien voir/essayer un Yachiru x Hitsugaya…

**Repère temporel :** Ca se passe quand Hitsugaya et la clique (Yumichika, Ikkaku, Matsumoto et Renji) débarquent à Karakura, avant l'attaque des Arrankars. Donc, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le manga, eh ben… je peux juste vous dire qu'ils sont dans le monde réel, avec un Gigai.

**Let's Have Fun!**

Elle enroula une de ses longues mèches blondes autour de son doigt, joua quelques secondes avec et la laissa retomber sur son imposante poitrine, en prenant une autre pour répéter le même mouvement. Elle abandonna finalement ses cheveux, fit éclater sa bulle de chewing-gum et tourna la page d'un manga shôjo très en vogue. Vu de cet angle, on pourrait croire qu'elle n'était qu'une simple adolescente. Or, Matsumoto Rangiku était tout sauf une adolescente aux seins provocateurs.

A ses côtés, un petit bonhomme d'un mètre trente tapait frénétiquement sur les touches d'un portable. Il semblait absorbé par la petite machine et ne la lâchait pas une seconde. Il portait avec classe l'uniforme lycéen, même s'il n'était pas tellement adapté. On aurait pu imaginer qu'Hitsugaya Toushiro n'était qu'un banal collégien. Encore une fois, il n'en était pas un.

"Taichou ?" Appela Matsumoto en posant son livre par terre.

Ils étaient tous les deux habillés d'un uniforme mais préféraient le toit de Karakura aux salles de classe.

Hitsugaya ne détourna pas son regard de l'écran :

"Quoi ?"

"Je m'ennuiiiiiiiiie."

"Alors fais le rapport à ma place" dit-il crûment.

"Ho non, ce n'est pas drôle. Allez taichou, pour une fois que nous sommes dans le monde réel, et si nous allions nous amuser ?"

"Vas-y toute seule, je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de choses…"

"Allezzzz", supplia Matsumoto en faisant exploser son chewing-gum dans l'oreille d'Hitsugaya.

Il sursauta et lâcha son portable sur le coup de la surprise. Soupirant, il ramassa l'objet, appuya sur quelques touches avant de le ranger dans sa poche. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que se soit, le visage de Matsumoto s'illumina de mille feux et elle dit, s'agrippant au bras de son capitaine :

"Super ! Je sais déjà où aller !"

"_**Matsumoto**_!"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas taichou, tout se passera bien !"

Et elle l'obligea à le suivre.

--

Jamais, jamais Hitsugaya Toushiro, capitaine de la prestigieuse dixième division, n'aurait pensé se retrouver là. Jamais. Mais il ne fulminait pas. Il était un capitaine tolérant, _n'est-ce pas_ ? Et il s'entendait particulièrement bien avec son lieutenant. Mais… c'en était presque devenu humiliant.

Le rouge aux joues – _dû à la chaleur ou à la honte_ – il portait sans difficulté – _mais avec gêne_ – les habits que Matsumoto lui mettait sur les bras. Il y avait là des robes aux décolletés plus qu'aguicheurs, des jeans, des jupes… Hitsugaya se demandait si la pile de tissu n'était pas plus grande que lui.

"Matsumoto, arrête, ces habits tu ne les porteras jamais…" Marmonna-t-il derrière les vêtements.

"Comment taichou ? Je ne vous entends pas", répliqua-t-elle en mettant un chapeau rose sur la tête d'Hitsugaya.

Ce dernier tenta de foudroyer son lieutenant du regard mais séparés par une colonne d'habits et par un chapeau rose criard, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Finalement, à l'aveuglette, il l'escorta dans les cabines d'essayage, pour finalement l'attendre sur une chaise. A côté de lui, d'autres hommes faisaient de même – seulement, ils accompagnaient leur femme ou leur petite copine. Hitsugaya, lui, accompagnait son lieutenant.

Il soupira, vaincu mais silencieux, et sortit son portable. Il était vrai que rédiger son rapport maintenant n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, mais avec de la chance, Matsumoto s'abstiendrait de lui faire un défilé.

De la chance, il n'en avait pas beaucoup, aujourd'hui.

Le rideau s'ouvrit.

L'enfant prodige laissa chuter son portable en posant ses yeux sur elle.

Habillée d'une minijupe en cuir noir et d'une chemise, chaussée de hauts talons et ses cheveux relevés, elle avait l'air d'une secrétaire dont les charmes séduiraient n'importe quel directeur. Les hommes à côté du petit capitaine ne purent s'empêcher de la fixer. Ils se demandaient qui pouvait bien accompagner cette beauté. Hitsugaya pensa qu'il pourrait très bien se passer de le leur dire. Matsumoto ne pensa pas pareil. Elle s'approcha de lui, fit quelques tours sur elle-même et dit :

"Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, taichou ?"

"Euh, hum" il évita soigneusement le regard noir des hommes autour. "C'est euh… pas mal."

"Pas mal ?" Répéta-t-elle avec des yeux implorants. Elle regarda le portable de son capitaine à ses pieds et fit un sourire. "Juste pas mal…?"

"Hum." Acquiesça-t-il en ramassant vite l'objet qui l'avait trahi.

"Je continue ?"

"Fais ce que tu veux" mais Matsumoto avait déjà regagné son petit box.

C'était bien la première fois qu'Hitsugaya rougissait devant tant de témoins ! Il fourra son portable au plus profond de sa poche et attendit patiemment que Matsumoto lui ait montré toutes ses tenues. Il essaya de garder son calme – essayer était un vain mot. Il se battait contre le mâle en lui, celui qui venait juste de s'éveiller.

--

Finalement, après une tonne d'achats, le capitaine de la dixième division se retrouva avec sept sacs sous le bras. Il remercia l'architecte du centre commercial d'avoir placé des cafés tous les deux mètres. Mais notre lieutenante était une femme difficile. Ils firent le tour de l'étage par deux fois puis, Matsumoto, habillée de ses nouveaux habits, trouva son bonheur dans un café de style occidental, à la décoration sombre et luxueuse.

Ils s'assirent à une table tout au fond, là où ils ne seraient pas dérangés. Avec soulagement, Hitsugaya se débarrassa des paquets en les entassant sur une banquette. Il s'installa en face de la jeune blonde qui ne manqua pas de faire une œillade au serveur.

"Ahem" dit ce dernier, tirant nerveusement sur son col. "Bonjour. Que prendrez-vous ?"

"Humm… " hésita Matsumoto en regardant la carte des desserts glacés. Finalement, elle dit : "Je vais prendre un chocolat liégeois ! Et vous taichou ? C'est moi qui offre !"

"…" il la dévisagea avant de dire : "un café…"

"Très bien."

Et le serveur s'éloigna en se demandant vaguement pourquoi cette femme appelait ce petit garçon "taichou" et pourquoi elle le vouvoyait.

"Ah ! Je trouve que ça fait du bien une journée shopping !"

"Tu n'aurais pas pu y aller avec Orihime…?" Demanda Hitsugaya en s'effondrant sur la table.

"Mais non, j'aime passer du bon temps avec vous taichou !"

"A sens unique…" marmonna-t-il.

Le serveur déposa la commande devant les deux personnes venant du Seireitei et repartit en lançant un regard appuyé au décolleté de Matsumoto. Cette dernière n'en tint pas compte et dit alors :

"Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir, taichou ?"

"Rentrer…"

"Vous n'êtes pas drôle ! Allez ! Amusez-vous un peu !"

"…"

Matsumoto entama la chantilly de son dessert avec sa longue cuillère et la lécha goulûment. N'importe quel homme aurait perdu conscience devant ce spectacle ; mais notre petit prodige faisait exception. Et puis, il fallait prouver qu'il était un homme, un vrai (_moi, je veux bien aller vérifier dans son caleçon…)_

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs en pleine réflexion devant sa tasse de café, tapait sa cuillère régulièrement sur le bord, effleurant l'anse et reprenant l'instrument pour refaire le même manège dans l'autre sens.

La jeune femme, amusée, eut soudain une idée ingénieuse. Du bout de la cuillère remplie de chantilly, elle tapota le nez du jeune garçon. Il sursauta sans se rendre compte qu'il avait de la neige blanche sur le museau :

"**Matsumoto** !"

"Quoi ? je vous sortais juste de vos pensées. Essayez d'oublier vos soucis taichou, juste un jour ! Allez ! On s'amuse !"

"…"

Il la regarda longuement et compris qu'elle voulait juste qu'il se détende un peu. Finalement, il relâcha ses épaules, desserra sa mâchoire et dit discrètement :

"Ouais… merci…"

"Pardon ?"

"Rien."

"Dites, taichou…"

"Quoi ?"

"Vous êtes mignon comme ça…"

Il rougit sans comprendre et sans sentir l'odeur sucrée sur le bout de son nez tandis que Matsumoto, armée d'un sourire amusé, attrapa un appareil photo jetable qu'elle avait acheté en vue du voyage dans le monde réel. Elle tourna la petite roulette et appuya sur le bouton noir juste avant qu'Hitsugaya se rende compte qu'il avait une noisette de chantilly mal perchée…

"_**Matsumoto**_ !" Rugit-il.

Elle sourit malicieusement, essuya le nez de son capitaine avec son doigt et posa la chantilly sur les lèvres du garçon. Il rougit comme une tomate et se sentit obligé de boire un peu de son breuvage amer pour enlever les traces de la mousse blanche.

Finalement, elle n'était peut-être pas si bien intentionnée que ça.

--

Alors que Matsumoto terminait un autre de ses mangas shôjo, Hitsugaya achevait enfin son rapport pour la Soul Society. Ne sachant plus trop quoi faire, il se posa en dessous du kotatsu d'Orihime – bien qu'on soit en plein été - et se mit à réfléchir.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il se mit à penser à Hinamori. Son coma (_voir plus bas_), son admiration pour Aizen, ses entraînements… elle a été aveuglée… manipulée… et maintenant elle ne va pas bien… pas bien du tout… et il n'était même pas là pour elle… alors que c'était son meilleur ami--

"**DEVINEZ QUI C'EST** !"

Matsumoto avait posé ses longs doigts devant ses yeux et avait –involontairement- coincé la tête du jeune prodige entre ses seins.

"Matsumoto… il n'y a personne d'autre que toi et moi ici…"

"Ah oui c'est vrai ! Mais bravo taichou !"

"… pourquoi… ?"

Elle sourit tendrement et s'assit à côté de son capitaine, sous la couette.

"C'est vrai qu'il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un kotatsu pour se détendre… et puis vous savez… ça sert à rien de broyer du noir maintenant…"

Il dut admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Bon d'accord, elle avait raison.

"Tu n'es pas inquiète… pour Ichimaru, toi ?" Demanda timidement Hitsugaya, tordant une paille avec ses doigts.

"Si bien sûr…" répondit-elle en se rapprochant doucement de son capitaine. Néanmoins son estomac se noua. "Mais vous savez je me fais une raison… et puis je suis sûre qu'Hinamori s'en fera une aussi… quand elle verra le gentil jeune homme qui s'inquiète pour elle…"

"! Comment savais-tu que…"

"Oh, je vous connais bien, taichou !" Dit-elle en souriant.

Il s'obligea à sourire doucement aussi. Avec tendresse, elle regarda Hitsugaya soupirer, le menton posé sur la table. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux blancs et pleins de vitalité. Il ne réagit pas et se laissa faire.

"Dites-moi taichou, vous avez déjà embrassé Hinamori-chan ?"

Hitsugaya rougit fermement et se redressa, laissant la main de Matsumoto tomber dans le dos du jeune prodige. Il dit :

"Je n'y ai jamais pensé !"

"Vraiment ?" Demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

"Vraiment ! Pour moi, ce n'est pas plus qu'une sœur !" Se défendit Hitsugaya.

"Ah bon. Alors vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénients à ce que je vous vole un baiser, bien sûr."

"Qu…"

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, les voluptueuses lèvres de la sulfureuse Matsumoto s'étaient déjà posées sur les siennes. Il en oublia de fermer les yeux. Après quelques secondes de contact charnel, il frissonna en sentant la main de la jeune femme effleurer sa nuque et ses cheveux. Il scella ses paupières, décidant de se laisser emporter par le parfum envoûtant de son lieutenant.

Sa main gauche rencontra celle de la jeune femme. Doucement, il toucha l'ongle de son index, puis entrelaça avec lenteur leurs doigts. Elle sourit dans leur baiser, et se fit plus insistante. Mais il commençait déjà à manquer d'air. Il dut malgré lui rompre leur union pour reprendre sa respiration. Ils se regardèrent, lui le rose aux joues, elle un sourire malicieux, et recommencèrent à s'embrasser, la salive luisant sur leurs lèvres.

"_Je sais garder un secret…"_ murmura Matsumoto en sentant la main de son taichou dans son dos.

_**FIN**_

**Note 1 :** J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à faire cette partie vu que je déteste Hinamori, mais je peux comprendre qu'il la considère comme sa sœur XD enfin à ce stade, elle n'est pas encore réveillée de son coma (après vous savez quoi, je ne spoile pas Xd)

J'espère que ma fic vous a plu XD le couple était certes… original :) mais j'aime travailler avec les couples originaux XD quoiqu'il en soit, la phrase de fin – je crois que vous l'aurez compris – insinue fortement qu'ils auront des relations plus explicites… il y a deux fics sur traitant de ce couple (eh oui, que deux XD) elles s'appellent "The Hardest Time" (très jolie, très poétique lol) et aussi "In Which Walls Speak" (sur Vous aurez compris qu'elles sont toutes les deux en anglais et moi, finalement, j'vais p'tête faire un lemon lol. On sait jamais :)

_Bref, reviewez, ça me ferait très plaisir :)_

**NDLA : Petites corrections faites le 25 juin 2007 :)**


	2. Shio to Satou LEMON !

**NOTE : CE CHAPITRE EST CLASSE M DANS LES RATING, C'EST UN LEMON : ****RELATIONS SEXUELLES EXPLICITES, TERMES POUVANT CHOQUER.**

**MERCI DE PASSER A LA DERNIERE PARTIE POUR LES PLUS JEUNES OU LES NON-INTERESSES.**

**Auteur :** Kana Kogarashi  
**Type :** Lemon romance :)

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien du tout… Bleach est ©copyright Kubo Tite et moi je m'incline XD

**Pairing :** Matsumoto Rangiku x Hitsugaya Toushiro

**Commentaires :** Nous sommes le 25 juin 2007, je le précise parce que ça fait pas mal de temps que cette fic est publié. Je refais le lemon parce qu'il ne me plaît pas, et parce que je le trouve peut-être trop gnan gnan et trop timide. Bref, prenez ce chapitre comme un autre bonus xD

**Repère temporel :** On va dire que, par rapport à la première partie, ce n'est pas immédiat. Je vous laisse imaginer le temps que mettrait Hitsugaya à admettre qu'il est 'un peu' amoureux :)

_**Let's Have Fun - Bonus**_

_**Shio to Satou**_

Hitsugaya était couché sur le dos, fixant le plafond, les mains derrière la tête. Le lit d'Orihime n'était pas très confortable, mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. Quelque chose d'autre semblait le troubler, il n'y réfléchissait pas tant que ça, mais ses pensées se dirigeaient tout le temps vers _cela_.

Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense. C'était indigne d'un capitaine, mais aussi d'un garçon comme lui. C'était nul, voilà le mot. Honteux. Non, il ne fallait même pas que ce genre de pensées l'atteignent, ou même l'effleurent.

Dans la pièce voisine, l'eau chaude qui coulait s'arrêta, les robinets se tournèrent dans un crissement. Matsumoto essora ses cheveux à la main, puis attrapa la serviette posée sur le lavabo. Elle la noua autour de son imposante poitrine, puis chercha des yeux sa lotion pour le corps, en vain. Elle l'avait laissée sous le kotatsu, comme ses autres affaires de toilette d'ailleurs. Tant pis, elle pouvait aller les chercher.

Elle ouvrit la porte, laissant s'échapper de la vapeur, réchauffant la pièce principale de l'appartement d'Orihime. Hitsugaya jeta un coup d'œil vers la source de chaleur, et sursauta en voyant Matsumoto, enroulée dans une serviette, comme seul et unique vêtement.

Pas ce genre de pensées, non. Bien sûr.

"Taichou ! J'avais oublié mes affaires. Vous feriez bien de prendre une douche, ça fait vraiment du bien !" Dit-elle sans une once de gêne.

Il ne répondit rien, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Ou plutôt ne pouvant pas dire un mot. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui le bloquait le plus. Matsumoto en serviette, la chaleur dans la pièce ?

Soudain, le lieutenant se mit à genoux à côté du kotatsu, et eut le malheur de se baisser. Devant lui. Vraiment, devant. Celui qui dirait que ce n'était pas fait exprès n'était pas de ce monde. Elle souleva la couette, chercha de la main sa lotion, et le reste d'ailleurs, mais Hitsugaya n'y faisait pas attention.

Non, il ne devait pas avoir ce genre de pensées. Evidemment que oui.

Elle se releva finalement, la bouteille rose perle dans la main, triomphante. Puis, un sourire sur les lèvres mais sans dire un mot, elle retourna dans la salle de bains, tout en sifflotant.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chaud dans cette pièce !

Il baissa le regard sur son pantalon.

Finalement, la douche serait pour plus tard. Il faisait tellement chaud ici, il valait mieux faire un tour.

---

Finalement, la petite promenade du capitaine de la dixième division s'était limitée à un parc, non loin de l'immeuble d'Orihime. Hitsugaya s'était dit qu'il valait mieux rester opérationnel, voilà, c'était le bon mot. Et qu'il ne fallait pas trop s'éloigner de la base.

Il sortit son portable et commença à relire ses rapports. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester sans rien faire, assis sur un banc, seul, alors que les couples le dévisageait sans rien dire. En face de lui, un fleuriste faisait des miracles, vendant des roses à tous les passants.

C'est vrai qu'elles étaient jolies, ces roses. Elles avaient une jolie couleur rouge vermeil. Et il y en avait des blanches, des roses, des jaunes. Vraiment très belles.

Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Matsumoto.

Il n'avait pas été très romantique avec elle, ces derniers temps, bien qu'ils semblaient sortir ensemble, même si depuis ces baisers timides, c'était silence radio. En même temps, cela ne faisait vraiment pas longtemps que cet incident était arrivé. Il arrivait qu'elle l'embrasse. Mais plus sur les lèvres.

Peut-être qu'elle le taquinait, comme elle aimait tant le faire. Ou peut-être tout simplement que pour elle, il n'avait été qu'une aventure.

Mais bon, on ne prend pas son capitaine pour une aventure, quand même !

"Taichou ! Que faites-vous là ?" Appela une voix familière.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Habillée décemment cette fois, Matsumoto marchait, seule, en direction de son capitaine. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, continuant de parler sans attendre une réponse :

"Vous auriez dû prendre votre douche !"

"J'avais plutôt besoin de prendre l'air" rétorqua-t-il en regardant droit devant lui. Il ne pouvait pas affronter son regard sans **y** penser.

"Pourtant, il ne fait pas chaud." Dit-elle en frissonnant.

Il lui jeta un discret coup d'œil. Elle avait juste un petit polo manches longues rose, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pris une veste ? Il regarda ses propres habits. Il avait un manteau. Il en avait un.

Mais cela ferait vraiment idiot si elle se baladait avec un manteau trois fois trop petit pour elle. Même s'il voulait être un gentleman, il ne pouvait pas l'humilier avec ça. Non.

Aller chercher son manteau ? Inutile. Autant rentrer. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne pas rentrer ? Ah non. Il y aura "ces" pensées qui reviendraient.

Alors qu'il se prenait la tête, dans les deux sens du terme, Matsumoto s'était déjà levée pour aller voir le fleuriste, et par conséquent discuter un peu avec lui. Quand Hitsugaya s'en rendit compte, il ne put que se lever pour aller jeter un coup d'œil, sans admettre une seule fois qu'il était…

"Elles sont jolies", s'extasia Matsumoto.

Il ne pouvait pas lui donner son manteau, mais il pouvait lui offrir une fleur non ?

"Oui." Dit-il bêtement.

Le vendeur lui lança un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Cela ferait vraiment sérieux si un petit bonhomme comme le capitaine de la dixième division offrait une rose **rouge** à une femme plus que désirable ?

_**Et s'il arrêtait de réfléchir un peu ?**_

Il fouilla dans sa poche, tout en demandant le prix d'une rose rouge.

"300 yens." dit le vendeur.

"Alors je vous en prends une."

Matsumoto, elle, s'intéressait déjà à un autre stand, le vendeur de barbe à papa. Bon, il voulait bien être gentil, mais il y avait des limites. Cette limite se fixait ici. Pas de sucre dans les dents pendant six ans pour lui, non merci.

Le problème c'est que maintenant qu'il avait la rose en main, il ne savait pas vraiment comment lui offrir. La cacher dans le dos, puis la montrer ? Non, c'était vraiment débile. Cela faisait romantico-pathétique. Attendre d'être à l'appartement ? Oui d'accord, mais encore fallait-il la cacher.

_**Mais arrête de réfléchir, bon sang !**_

"Oi Matsumoto, je rentre avant !"

Elle ne lui accorda même pas un regard et continua de rire avec le vendeur de barbe à papa, ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer très légèrement le capitaine de la dixième division. Ce dernier traça sa route jusqu'à l'appartement, qui n'était qu'à dix minutes.

---

Voilà, maintenant il se retrouvait seul, coincé, une rose à la main qui allait pourrir d'un moment à l'autre s'il ne la mettait pas dans l'eau. Bon, il allait la mettre dans l'eau, et ensuite lui la donner. Ouais. Bonne idée ! Enfin !

Alors qu'il mettait la rose dans un verre, la porte s'ouvrit et des pas se firent entendre jusqu'à la cuisine.

"Taichou, vous en voulez ?"

Il se retourna pour voir Matsumoto lui tendre un cornet de crème glacée.

"Non merci."

"Bon, alors je la garde pour Orihime." Dit-elle dans un ton faussement contrarié. Elle la rangea dans le congélateur, et observa le manège de son capitaine pendant quelques secondes. "Taichou, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fait. Laissez moi faire !"

Elle poussa légèrement son taichou, puis s'affaira devant l'évier. Elle coupa la rose en biais, remplit le verre à demi, et Hitsugaya se sentait tellement idiot qu'il ne disait rien.

Finalement, quand elle eut posé le vase sur la table, il fut apte à dire quelque chose :

"C'était…"

Bon, un grand pas pour lui, très peu pour l'homme. Matsumoto haussa un sourcil :

"Oui taichou ?"

"…"

"Euh… c'était pour toi" dit-il d'une manière complètement inaudible.

Mais par quelconque miracle, elle réussit à l'entendre, du moins c'est ce qu'il déduisit quand elle lui sauta dans les bras, le fit tomber à la renverse et l'écrasa de ses seins.

"C'est trooooooooooop gentiil!!!!!!!" S'exclama-t-elle en serrant encore plus son capitaine. "Merci taiiiiiiiiiiiiichouuuuuuuuuuu !!!!"

"Grmgrmgrbl !"

Elle le laissa finalement sortir de ses seins mais sans pour autant l'autoriser à se relever. Et Hitsugaya, sentant la pression des seins de Matsumoto sur lui, ainsi que ses longs cheveux doux sur son visage, et aussi l'odeur sucrée de sa peau… ne pouvait s'empêcher d'**y** penser.

Et d'ailleurs, cela se sentit.

"Taichou", ne put s'empêcher de dire Matsumoto.

Disons que l'érection du capitaine Hitsugaya n'était pas tellement proportionnelle à sa taille. En d'autres mots, 'elle' pouvait facilement rivaliser avec celle d'un homme arrivé à maturité.

Le capitaine de la dixième division était cramoisi, et peut-être même, pourrait-on dire, mort de honte. Il tourna sa tête vers le côté, refusant d'affronter les yeux bleus de son lieutenant. Mais bon. Il avait toujours **cette pensée**, et ces seins.

Matsumoto était ravie. Pratiquement en extase, même. Il était temps de passer à l'acte. Mais son taichou ne se laisserait pas faire comme ça, bien sûr que non. Elle inspecta les alentours, cherchant quelque chose du regard… et tomba sur ce qu'il fallait.

"Taichou, on va faire un jeu, vous pouvez fermer les yeux ?" Dit-elle d'une voix aguicheuse.

"…"

"Allez, je vous assure, ce sera amusant."

Hitsugaya ne dit rien, mais obéit néanmoins à son lieutenant. Matsumoto, elle, jubilait intérieurement. Elle saisit la ficelle de raphia sur la table de bois, puis en un éclair, noua les mains du capitaine. Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle entendait par 'jeu', ce dernier rouvrit immédiatement les yeux.

"Matsumoto ! Arrête ça tout de suite !"

"Quoi donc, capitaine ?"

Mais il ne put répondre car les lèvres de la magnifique lieutenante de la dixième division se posèrent sur les siennes. Elle suçota longuement sa lèvre inférieure, puis introduisit sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle sentit une piètre résistance de la part de son capitaine, mais finalement, il semblait se laisser faire. Elle joua longuement, laissant les deux organes valser ensemble, se caresser, se chatouiller… et finalement, assez amusée, Matsumoto rompit le baiser, laissant un filet de salive luisant sur les lèvres d'Hitsugaya.

"Matsumoto !!!! Arrête ça" dit-il en sentant la jeune femme caresser son pantalon avec vigueur. "Arrête…"

"Taichou, je veux juste que vous vous détendiez, rien de plus…" susurra-t-elle en se penchant vers sa braguette.

Elle dézippa l'objet rapidement, descendit le pantalon. Elle passa une main habile sous le boxer de son capitaine, caressant son pénis déjà très dur.

"Matsumoto…!"

"Appréciez juste !"

Elle baissa le boxer, commença à doucement exécuter un mouvement de va-et-vient avec sa main. Lentement, puis de plus en rapidement. Elle se baissa, il commença à comprendre. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Alors que lui-même y pensait depuis quelques jours ?

Elle donna de rapides coups de langue sur le haut de son membre, déclenchant frissons et faibles gémissements. Puis, lentement, elle le fit glisser dans sa bouche, l'avalant presque entièrement. La fellation de Matsumoto, rapide, précise et vraiment jouissante, apportait à Hitsugaya une raison de plus d'y penser plus que fortement.

"A… arrête ! Matsumoto !" Dit-il après quelques petites minutes. "Je… je vais…"

"Oh, pardon, taichou !" Répondit-elle en levant la tête. "C'est vrai qu'il serait dommage de ne s'arrêter que maintenant."

"Tu… tu sais, j'ai compris. Tu peux enlever… la corde."

"Taichouuuu. (l)"

Avec tendresse, elle défit le nœud de raphia, puis laissa son taichou poser ses mains sur ses seins. Elle fit glisser sa culotte de dentelle, la balança quelque part dans la cuisine, et se positionna au dessus de son capitaine.

"Prêt pour le grand saut ?" Murmura-t-elle d'un ton excitant.

Et, sans attendre aucune réponse, elle fit glisser le pénis d'Hitsugaya dans son vagin, jusqu'au bout. Elle se mit alors à gémir, d'une manière vraiment troublante. Le jeune garçon ferma les yeux, fit glisser ses mains sur les cuisses pâles de la jeune femme, comme pour l'aider dans son mouvement.

Matsumoto gardait un rythme rapide et effréné, tout en gémissant à la même vitesse. Hitsugaya réussit à ouvrir les yeux, lui, et dit à son lieutenant :

"Je… ah… Matsumoto, je…"

"Taichouuuuu !"

Ce dernier explosa en elle, laissant le liquide blanc dégouliner le long de ses cuisses, sur le ventre d'Hitsugaya. Elle gémit une énième fois, se laissant tomber à l'avant, enfouissant la tête de son taichou dans ses seins, comblée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils remettaient cela dans la douche.

Et une demi-heure après, alors qu'Hitsugaya se reposait sur le lit vraiment inconfortable d'Orihime, il vit Matsumoto débarquer nue, cette fois, et lui demander :

"Où est ma culotte ?"

Cette fois, il pouvait librement **y **penser.

**Fin**


	3. Leur début à eux

**Auteur :** Kana Kogarashi  
**Type :** Romance générale, jalousie xD ?

**Disclaimer :** Bleach est ©copyright Kubo Tite-sama blablabla.

**Pairing :** Matsumoto Rangiku x Hitsugaya Toushiro, je vais aussi introduire des notions d'Ichimaru Gin x Matsumoto Rangiku (mais c'est du passé :D)

**Commentaires :** Bwha j'me suis faite maîtriser par ces reviewers ! **OUI VOUS LA XD** ! Bon bha, j'ai pas pu résister, vala un troisième chapitre, merci à toi Ahotep pour ta suggestion, je vais d'ailleurs l'utiliser. Bref, je vous laisse à toutes et à tous le plaisir de voir ce que ce troisième chapitre donne ! (Et peut-être aurais-je la possibilité de boucler ma fic ici ?)

Au fait, je compte vous prévenir : je vais faire un Ichimaru Gin x Matsumoto Rangiku dans pas beaucoup de temps. Je m'investis beaucoup dans les fanfics Bleach lol.

**Repère temporel :** Là c'est important de savoir qu'il y aura des SPOILERS car **–spoiler-** _ça se passe après les événements Arankars et compagnie, bref dans le futur, à quelque part (soyons vagues xD_) **–fin spoiler.**

_**Let's Have Fun**_

_**Chapitre 3**_

"Quand est-ce que nous prendrons notre bain ensemble ?" Demanda Matsumoto en soupirant, se collant à la cloison faite de bambous.

De l'autre côté, son actuel petit ami mais aussi son supérieur, le capitaine de la dixième division, Hitsugaya Toushiro, grogna d'une voix peu enthousiaste. Il sembla bouger avant de marmonner quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas. Décidant de jouer la même carte, elle dit :

"Toute façon, je vous ai déjà vu nu."

"Matsumoto."

Il semblait maintenant moins mettre de points d'exclamations quand il l'appelait. Cela avait le don de la faire sourire – et de la faire craquer.

"Oui, oui, j'arrête. Mais vous n'avez rien à cacher."

Personne ne savait pourquoi, mais tous les deux avaient bien changé depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Bien sûr, leur liaison restait secrète, et assez occasionnelle. Même si Aizen avait été tué et enterré, et que c'était de l'histoire 'ancienne', la Soul Society était assez occupée. Eux y compris. Donc, ils ne pouvaient pas passer énormément de moments ensemble. Mais cela arrangeait Hitsugaya – il était plutôt timide, et encore plus avec elle, l'extravertie de service.

Mais ils trouvaient dans cette relation un moyen de se compléter. Elle qui était plutôt trop exubérante, naïve et qui ne connaissait pas de limites (surtout aux soirées saké), elle trouvait ce qui lui convenait en son capitaine, d'un naturel sérieux, réfléchi et patient – surtout avec elle. Et pour lui, c'était un moyen de s'ouvrir un peu plus, de laisser paraître d'autres sentiments dont il semblait avoir honte auparavant. Ainsi, elle était devenue plus calme, et il semblait plus gentil et compréhensif. Autant dire que plus d'un avait été surpris.

"Taichouuuuu."

"Quoi ?"

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez grandi !"

C'est vrai. Contre toute attente, il avait pris même plus de vingt centimètres. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il la dépassait (_voir plus bas_).

Il soupira.

"Ouais. Tant mieux."

"Avouez que vous ne supportiez pas que je me baisse pour vous embrasser !"

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !" S'exclama-t-il, piquant un fard. Toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas le voir. "Et puis, nous sommes toujours assis ou cou…"

Il s'arrêta net, rougissant. Se sentant honteux, il plongea sa tête jusqu'au nez dans l'eau chaude, décidant de se taire. De l'autre côté de la cloison, Matsumoto riait. En fait, il n'avait pas tant changé que ça.

--

Hinamori entra dans le bureau désert de la dixième division. Elle était récemment devenue capitaine de la cinquième division du Gotei 13 – surprenant Hitsugaya et nombre d'autres capitaines. Ayant acquis son Bankai et convaincu Yamamoto soutaichou en passant des examens, elle n'avait pas tardé à prendre la place de celui qu'elle admirait tant, décidant de l'oublier.

Elle fit quelques pas. Etonnamment, une pile de rapports non complétés étaient empilés en vrac sur le bureau d'Hitsugaya. Le comble, c'était qu'elle était venue lui dire qu'il n'était plus nécessaire qu'il fasse les papiers de sa division. C'était comme s'il avait deviné pourquoi elle était venue.

Mais c'était une toute autre raison. Lui et Matsumoto étaient en plein 'dîner en tête-à-tête'. Par contre, cela allait peut-être durer plus longtemps qu'un 'dîner'.

Elle sourit, décidant de laisser un mot. Mais il n'y avait aucun stylo sur le bureau du capitaine de la dixième division, d'ailleurs rien n'y était sauf les rapports incomplets. Elle haussa les épaules et ouvrit un tiroir. Elle sursauta en découvrant une photo de lui avec une noisette de chantilly sur le nez.

"Quand a-t-elle été prise… ?"

Elle la regarda plus attentivement. Alors qu'elle s'était résignée à la reposer – même si elle le trouvait vraiment mignon -, elle découvrit un autre cliché derrière lui. Et ce n'était pas du tout quelque chose de 'mignon' ou de 'chou'.

Le capitaine Hitsugaya et le lieutenant Matsumoto. Ensemble. Mais pas comme un document représentatif de la dixième division, non. Plutôt comme une photo d'amoureux dans un voyage. Ils se tenaient la main – elle souriait, lui avait l'air plutôt embêté, il rougissait.

Elle tremblait, tenait avec maladresse le papier. Elle trouva mille excuses – que c'était une farce, qu'ils s'étaient amusés dans le vrai monde, qu'on les avait forcés… mais rien ne chassait l'évidence dans sa tête. Elle quitta enfin ses yeux du cliché et le reposa calmement dans le tiroir.

Sans rien dire, sans rien écrire, elle partit du bureaux, claquant la porte derrière elle. Non, elle ne pleurerait pas.

--

"Ngh…"

Matsumoto daigna enfin se réveiller. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de remarquer que personne n'était à ses côtés. Elle se redressa, s'étira en baillant bruyamment, le drap glissant dévoilant la partie supérieure de son corps.

Ce fut le moment où Hitsugaya sortit de la salle de bains. Il lui jeta un regard, rougit violemment et se tourna aussitôt. Elle rit :

"Mais, pourquoi vous tournez-vous taichou ? Je n'ai rien à cacher."

"M-m-m-m-mais même." Bafouilla-t-il en croisant les bras. "La s-salle de bains est l-libre."

Elle sourit, sortit de son lit et prit ses habits. D'un air amusé, elle regarda le dos de son capitaine si mignon – non, il était devenu beau. En y pensant, le lieutenant de la dixième division l'enlaça par derrière et dit :

"Pourquoi ne leur dirions-nous pas ?"

"Tu as envie ?" Demanda-t-il en refusant de se retourner.

Même s'il avait grandi, il était toujours au niveau de ses seins.

"Je ne sais pas. Je vais dans la salle de bains, vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester comme ça, vous savez", se moqua-t-elle.

Il rougit – ce n'était pas nouveau, et garda sa position. Finalement, en désespoir de cause, elle soupira, le tira par l'épaule pour déposer un bref baiser sur les lèvres de son capitaine avant de s'en aller, entièrement nue, pour se laver, chantonnant un air gai.

--

Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau et s'y introduisit. Pour lui, il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'y était pas passé – alors qu'en fait, cela ne faisait que depuis avant-hier. Elle l'imita, fermant la porte derrière elle. Il alla s'asseoir, elle en profita pour faire chauffer du thé.

Alors qu'elle continuait un chant qui ressemblait vaguement à la marche nuptiale, il ouvrit son tiroir pour admirer le cliché qu'elle avait fait quand ils étaient à Karakura. Mais étonnamment, il était au-dessus de l'autre photo (celle où il avait la chantilly sur la tête. En vérité, il l'avait confisquée à Matsumoto).

"Matsumoto."

"Oui Hitsugaya taichou ?"

Il _adorait_ quand elle prononçait son nom ainsi.

"Ahem." Il reprit ses esprits, chassant ses 'fantasmes' d'adolescents. "Je crois qu'on a fouillé ici."

"Je crois aussi, je ne trouve pas votre tasse, taichou."

"Matsumoto…"

"Oui?"

"On l'a cassée, la dernière fois…" répondit-il d'une petite voix.

Eh oui, parce que ce n'était pas tellement pratique de _le_ faire au bureau, surtout quand celui du lieutenant était vraiment trop encombré pour poser quelque chose d'autre. _Surtout_ quand il s'agissait d'un derrière. Le bureau du capitaine l'était moins – mais bien sûr, dans l'action du moment, ils avaient complètement oublié l'objet préféré d'Hitsugaya, après la photo de couple.

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, faisant mine d'être gênée, mais elle ne l'était pas du tout. En fait, c'était le moment qu'elle avait adoré le plus depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais si je continue à parler de cela, je vais être censurée pour mauvais 'rating'.

"Ah. Je vais aller en chercher une !" Dit Matsumoto en s'échappant.

--

La jeune femme continuait de siffloter un air fort sympathique, salua ses collègues de buverie – j'entends par là Shunsui particulièrement. Alors qu'elle allait pénétrer dans une supérette pour shinigamis, elle aperçut Hinamori Momo, toute récente capitaine de la cinquième division, en train de parler à Kira. Ce dernier s'en alla.

Quand l'amie d'enfance d'Hitsugaya vit Matsumoto, elle se dit que ce n'était vraiment pas le jour, ni même la semaine ou le mois. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas éviter cette femme :

"Hinamori-chaaaaan !" Claironna-t-elle en sautillant vers elle.

Hinamori sourit – c'était plutôt un rictus, mais cela donnait le change.

"Bonjour, Rangiku-san."

"Comment vas-tu ? Tu es très jolie !"

Elle cligna des yeux et dit :

"Je vais bien merci, et vous ?"

Bien sûr qu'elle allait bien, elle était en couple _avec son Shiro-chan_.

"Je vais très bien!"

Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" Demanda Matsumoto en s'agitant.

"Je vais faire mes courses" répondit Hinamori en essayant de ne pas paraître trop ironique.

Le lieutenant de la dixième division – bien trop naïve pour décerner tout sarcasme dans cette déclaration – hocha la tête et dit :

"Je pourrais peut-être t'accompagner ! Je cherche une tasse pour Hitsugaya taichou, peut-être que tu connaîtrais mieux ses goûts que moi."

"Pas sûr…" marmonna Hinamori. Elle se reprit en voyant que Matsumoto avait tourné la tête : "Je veux dire, bien sûr !"

"Ah, tant mieux ! Merciiii !"

Elles firent quelques pas dans la supérette qui étaient peuplées exclusivement de femmes. Quand Matsumoto eut trouvé le rayon qui l'intéressait, elle s'arrêta, s'extasiant devant toutes les tasses – alors qu'elles n'étaient pas si fantastiques que ça. Hinamori les regarda aussi, feignant la joie.

En fait, elle n'avait pas tellement envie de rester avec cette femme. Parce qu'elle était la petite amie de Shiro-chan, parce qu'elle avait mieux su le comprendre qu'elle. Parce que **ELLE**, elle n'avait pas passé son enfance au Rukongai à ses côtés, parce qu'elle ne savait pas qu'il adorait les pastèques, parce que…

"Ah tiens regarde celle-ci, elle est mignonne non ?" Demanda Matsumoto en brandissant une tasse avec une fleur dessus.

Et **_parce qu'elle ne savait même pas lui choisir une tasse pour le thé !_**

"Ca suffit !" S'exclama-t-elle, explosant. "Reposez-moi ça !" Elle arracha la tasse des mains de Matsumoto et la remit dans les rayons, manquant de l'exploser.

La blonde cligna des yeux, incrédule :

"Hinamori-chan… ?"

"VOUS voulez être avec lui mais VOUS ne savez même pas qui il est ! En plus VOUS avez toujours aimé son pire ennemi ! VOUS n'avez pas passé son enfance à ses côtés, et puis toute façon, VOUS NE SAVEZ MÊME PAS LUI CHOISIR UNE TASSE DE THE !"

Matsumoto la regarda, incrédule, clignant des yeux, se demandant vaguement si elle rêvait. Mais c'était bel et bien vrai : Hinamori avait, comme on le dirait, pété un câble. Elle haletait, les sourcils froncés à s'en faire des rides à jamais.

La blonde sourit et dit doucement :

"J'ai tout le temps de le connaître…"

Puis, elle prit une autre tasse, avec cette fois-ci, une pastèque dessus, la montra à Hinamori et dit :

"Mais je suis quand même son lieutenant… à bientôt, Momo-chan…"

--

Contrairement à ses habitudes, le capitaine Hitsugaya était en train de dormir sur son bureau. Un souffle léger sonorisait la pièce. Matsumoto ouvrit doucement, ferma la porte derrière elle avec précaution pour éviter de le réveiller. Elle sourit en voyant son petit ami somnoler d'un air serein.

Elle posa le petit paquet de papier kraft sur le bureau de son capitaine et alla s'asseoir sur le sien, repensant à Hinamori. D'un air mélancolique, elle se demanda comment aurait réagi Ichimaru Gin en le sachant. C'est vrai qu'elle avait longtemps été amoureuse de lui, mais toute gentillesse avait disparu depuis qu'il était devenu capitaine. Mais était-ce vraiment triste ?

"Mhh…"

Il se réveilla en se frottant les yeux, encore un peu endormi.

"Matsumoto…?"

"Capitaine, vous vous négligez, à vous endormir ici !" Se moqua-t-elle.

"De la faute à qui" marmonna-t-il. Il remarqua le paquet maladroitement réalisé : "C'est quoi ?"

"Mais… je vous en prie, ouvrez-le."

Elle se leva pour aller chercher la théière, sans éveiller les soupçons. Hitsugaya déballa le paquet qu'il jeta par terre et fut presque émerveillé – mais ne le montrait pas – devant la jolie tasse avec la pastèque qui l'ornait.

"Matsumoto… !"

"Mais de rien !" Répliqua-t-elle en approchant la tasse. Elle versa un peu de thé dedans.

"Merci…"

"Dites-moi taichou, est-ce que vous êtes toujours amoureux de Momo-chan ?"

Il la dévisagea d'un air incrédule :

"Pourquoi cette question ?" Puis, il se reprit : "Mais je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était qu'une sœur pour moi."

"Ho comme ça…"

Elle sourit malicieusement, éprouvant quand même un peu de culpabilité par rapport à Hinamori, et s'approcha de son taichou, passant une main dans ses cheveux :

"_Nous avons tout le temps de nous connaître, ne taichou _?"

"… ?"

Elle sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

**Fin.**

**Petite note :** J'ai regardé sur un site et la taille d'Hitsugaya est d'1m33 (oui, un nain TT) et celle de Matsumoto est de 1m72 (je crois). Donc environ, s'il prend 20 centimètres, il fera 1m53 et plus, mais il sera toujours vraiment plus petit que miss Matsumoto. En tout cas, il sera déjà plus grand que ses seins XD

**Note :** La vraie fin?


End file.
